


Подслушав молодых богов

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, M/M, Overhearing Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Кларк не подслушивал. Не старался уловить голос Дика, — и он скажет об этом Брюсу, потом, хотя Брюс наверняка и сам не станет слушать, разве что посмеётся над ним. Просто есть вещи, которые невозможно игнорировать даже на расстоянии в сорок тысяч футов.





	Подслушав молодых богов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overheard the young gods talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910904) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 

> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Metropolis DC](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218221762.htm).

— О, Кларк!

Он не подслушивал. Не старался уловить голос Дика, — и он скажет об этом Брюсу, потом, хотя Брюс наверняка и сам не станет слушать, разве что посмеётся над ним. Просто есть вещи, которые невозможно игнорировать даже на расстоянии в сорок тысяч футов.

Его имя звучит так же сладко, когда они в одной комнате.

Когда он качает бёдрами, а Дик стонет.

Брюс кладёт руку Кларку на плечо.  
— Медленней, — говорит он, будто бы Кларк спешит.

Все они спешат, всё это слишком поспешно, и он слышит, как их сердца стучат быстрее, чем в любой битве.

Пальцы Брюса, сразу три, прижаты к члену Кларка так плотно, что он невольно думает об отпечатках — это уже попахивает одержимостью. Но нет, их удерживает вплотную Дик, потому что они оба в нём — немыслимо, невозможно и неизбежно. 

— Нет, всё… всё хорошо, — говорит Дик и улыбается, раскрасневшись. Кларку кажется, вся пещера пахнет сексом — Брюс с Диком занимались здесь любовью не один час, не один месяц, прежде чем Дик привлёк его внимание.

Он слушал их — и об этом он тоже скажет Брюсу, — только чтобы убедиться, что Дик в порядке. Чтобы спасти его, если потребуется, от чрезмерно властного, чрезмерно опекающего напарника.

А не чтобы держать его за бёдра, чувствуя, как напрягаются мускулы, не чтобы вталкиваться в него, не ради его судорожного рваного вдоха или закушенной от удовольствия губы, не ради его макушки на своём плече. Не ради того, чтобы дразнить его ласками, пока не скажет: «Сейчас, хочу, пожалуйста».

Брюс целует его.  
— Уверен?  
— Да, — смеётся Дик, оставаясь жизнерадостным и беспечным, даже когда он настолько раскрыт и растянут, что уму непостижимо. — Со мной всё будет нормально.

Кларк поглаживает его по плечу и целует в шею.  
— Нормально, и только-то?

Дик постанывает, когда Брюс двигает пальцами и постепенно их вытаскивает. Это не стон боли, но и не стон наслаждения.  
— Может быть… я… Кларк, просто…

Что угодно ради него, что угодно, до такой степени, что Кларк ёжится от осознания: даже сейчас, в самом разгаре, он готов на всё — буквально.

— Что?  
— Ляг.

Запросто. Дик на нём невесомый, как пёрышко, тяжёлый, как вселенная, потный, скользкий, затмевающий собой всё и вся. Брюс повторяет:  
— Ты уверен?  
— Меня вы не поломаете, — заверяет его Кларк, и Брюс смеётся — это сумрачный, тёмный звук, от которого тени по углам пещеры кажутся существами из плоти.  
— Я всё ещё уверен, — говорит Дик, и Брюсу остаётся только принять его слово на веру.

Человеческое тело не приспособлено к такого рода подвигам, и Кларк не позволяет себе даже думать о том, какие тренировки этому предшествовали. Дик дышит глубоко и медленно, стараясь обрести в растяжке медитативный транс. Ногами он обнимает Брюса за бёдра и, когда тот приостанавливается, говорит:  
— Пожалуйста. Я знаю… я знаю, мне уже должно хватить, но…

Кларк стискивает его плечи и по возможности не даёт двигаться.  
— Кое-кто приучил тебя требовать от себя с каждым днём всё больше и больше.

Брюс застывает на миг, и по напряжённому голосу слышно, как сильно ему приходится сдерживаться:  
— Тебе больше не нужно себя заставлять.  
В этой фразе довольно любви, чтобы Кларку стало стыдно как никогда. Ничто услышанное прежде с этим не сравнится.

Но тут Дик смеётся и покачивается на их членах, и между ними не остаётся места для стыда.  
— Не буду, — обещает он. — Просто не останавливайтесь.

Потом Кларк вспомнит каждую секунду — как их с Брюсом члены скользили друг по другу, как Дик сжимался и стонал, как с самого начала было ясно, что долго им не продержаться, — но сейчас он забывается, теряя себя в них обоих, в их красоте и этой жажде общего безумия.

Раньше он запрещал себе слушать, как Брюс кончает, но сейчас от этого никуда не деться, во всех смыслах, и Кларку хочется, чтобы это длилось и длилось, чтобы повторилось немедленно. Когда он гладит Дика, и простого движения ладонью достаточно, чтобы Дик закричал, это ещё лучше — дикий людской звук, сырое мясо для инстинктов, которые Кларк старается не кормить. Эхо этого крика запускает его собственный оргазм, и, переживая его, Кларк изо всех сил остаётся неподвижным, чтобы не вцепиться в хрупкие кости Брюса, который его целует, или Дика, которого всё ещё трясёт.

Связная речь возвращается к нему далеко не сразу, и к тому времени они уже помогают друг другу встать.  
— Спасибо вам, — говорит Кларк. Всё это так неловко.  
Дик тянется к нему и целует.  
— Тебе спасибо. Нет, правда. Это было, — он осторожно переступает с ноги на ногу, — потрясно.  
— Заглядывай, когда будет свободная минутка, — добавляет Брюс, и после таких слов, да ещё и поцелуя в щёку, Кларк не может не улыбнуться.  
— Мне пора, — говорит он. Пускай они спишут это на какое-нибудь неслыханное бедствие.

И оно, конечно же, случится, и Кларк, конечно же, его предотвратит, вот только сначала заставит себя отвернуться и не смотреть, как эти двое целуются.


End file.
